


The Brother I Once Knew

by MaggyFinallyWrites



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, Heroes Refuses To Show Us Flashbacks of Soft Fáfnir So I'll Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyFinallyWrites/pseuds/MaggyFinallyWrites
Summary: Reginn recounts a simple memory with Sharena, one of the brother she once knew before his desire for war and conquest.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	The Brother I Once Knew

Marching on to the sages woods had been a mostly quiet affair, Alfonse and Kiran speaking quietly amongst themselves on how to best guard Askr should Fáfnir and his forces attempt to invade Askr again, Reginn sighing to herself. She was really doing this, betraying her family to do what was right. The pain of what she was doing didn’t fully hit until the face-off with Ótr, but despite the dull ache in her heart, she knew this was the right choice. This was the only way to end the cycle of war.

Reginn had been so lost in thought she hadn’t noticed a certain Askren princess had made her way to the Niðavelliran princess’ side.

"Hey, Reginn!" Sharena said with a friendly smile, "I figured we could maybe chat a bit more now that we’re getting closer to the forest.

"What about?" Reginn asked, cocking her head.

"Well, ummm,” Sharena froze, tapping her chin, trying to think of something. “Ok I’ll be honest, you seemed pretty upset ever since fighting Ótr, and I was hoping I could think of something to cheer you up, I haven’t gotten that far yet, however, hehe,” the blonde laughed nervously, and in turn, Reginn couldn’t help but smile just a bit at the effort.

“I’ll be fine, you don’t have to worry about me.”

“Still, I don’t like it when an ally is upset, so what would you want to talk about that might cheer you up?” Now it was Reginn’s turn to pause and think for a moment, what would be something they could talk about. “I know this might not be the best of idea’s,” Sharena continued, “but you did seem really proud of your brothers when talking about them before, would that possibly help? Oh, maybe a story about how they were before all this mess started.”

“A story before all the fighting... Well, there is one story I think will show the type of brothers they were, it’s a pretty funny memory honestly…”

~~~~~~~~

Sniffles and whimpers could be heard even from the halls of the new princess’ room, Reginn cowering with her bed’s covers almost hiding her face, her golden eyes a blotchy red from crying, and next to her sitting on a chair with his arms crossed and an impatient look on his face, Ótr.

"Come now Reginn, Fáfnir is busy we can't just bother him every time you have a nightmare," Ótr said with a deep sigh, his younger sister only letting out another sniffle as she held the blanket closer to her face.

"B-but-"

"He’s our king first and foremost, he can't just keep come here and baby you all the time."

"Then why don't you sing for me then?"

"A-absolutely not!" Ótr stuttered out, his face flushing.

"Please, I won't bother you for the rest of the night."

"No, just go back to sleep an-"

"The guards said there was crying and then yelling, is everything ok?" Came a soft voice from the doorway.

"Fáfnir!" Reginn cried out happily, the man stepping into the dimly lit room, Ótr frowning.

"It’s fine sire! I have this handled, you don’t have to waste your ti-”

"You should be in bed Ótr,” Fáfnir interrupted gently, “both of you should be asleep.”

"I well..."

"I had a nightmare, Ótr was trying to help and I asked him to get you so you could sing your lullaby."

"Oh? Then why didn't you fetch me, Ótr?"

"Because you have more important duties to do than to just sing to us!"

"True, I have been busy, but I think I can spare just a few minutes to sing to my sister and brother," Fáfnir said as he sat on the bed looking down warmly at Reginn. "Care to join me, Reginn?"

"Hehe yeah!" The small girl said with a big smile, finally releasing the covers.

"And you, Ótr?"

"I'll just listen, my lord."

"Whatever you like," Fáfnir said with a small chuckle before turning his attention back to Reginn. "Ready on 3, 1, 2, 3..."

Fáfnir’s soft voice mixed with Reginn’s more high pitched shrill, filling the room and the outside hall, them both singing a duet lullaby that Fáfnir had sung to them the day he had rescued them. A song of peace and slumber that he had used to calm her the day he carried her and her brother away from the village they had been hiding in, and one he used many a time to calm her, one he had even used to teach her to sing.

It was near the end of the song that both king and princess looked over to note that Ótr had passed out, body leaning against the wall as Reginn tried not to laugh too loudly to awaken her now sleeping, brother.

"I should put this one to bed then, will you be ok, sister?"

"Mhm," Reginn said with a tired yawn, Fáfnir leaning down to place a soft loving kiss on her head, then moving to scoop Ótr up with ease as Reginn tucked herself back under the cover,

"Good night, Reginn."

"Good night, brother," Reginn said as she watched both her brothers leave, smiling happily as her dreams went from that of war and destruction to what the lullaby promised, peace and calm.

~~~~~~~~

"Oh wow, he really used to sing you lullabies!?" Sharena said with a surprised look in her eyes.

"Haha yep! Whenever I or even Ótr were upset, of course, it's been a long time since then..."

"Yeah... oh why don't you sing it now?"

"Hm?"

"Your brother taught you how to sing with it right? So come on Reginn, let's hear it! Maybe it'll cheer you up too!”

"Yeah maybe, ok!" 

The Niðavelliren princess sang with much more strength than from those days, Sharena listening with a happy smile all the while. There was a certain resolve in Reginn’s voice, a hope that one day she could return to those sweet old days for when Fáfnir was the loving brother she once knew. No matter the cost.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha, man uhhh happy Fáfnir got released in Heroes, cuz it's totally Thursday still (look I'm sorry I'm a busy person, but at least this isn't like a month late ok?) But still, all I want is flashbacks to soft Fáfnir, Heroes refuses to feed me so I guess I'll feed me! I got one more soft-story idea in the works, after that idk. We'll see where the muse goes.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
